<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Be Yours by AngelicBeauti3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500521">I'll Be Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicBeauti3/pseuds/AngelicBeauti3'>AngelicBeauti3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Black!Reader - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Lust, Male-Female Friendship, Nudity, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicBeauti3/pseuds/AngelicBeauti3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his plans for Valentine's Day come crumbling down, Jeff is left lonely and heart-broken. Luckily for him, he has a certain next door neighbor who doesn't mind helping him pick up the pieces and get through the night. Jeff Hardy X OC (African-American Reader) *Contains some fluff, a splash of angst, and a whole lotta of sexiness ;) *ONE-SHOT. *COMPLETE.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeff Hardy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Be Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since I haven't posted in a while I figured I would try my hand at writing a Valentine fic. Sorry for posting it so late, but I think you guys will forgive me after you read this ;) It's a Jeff Hardy fic and who doesn't love them some Jeff Hardy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>Title:</strong> I'll Be Yours</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Pairing:</strong> Jeff Hardy X OC (African-American Reader)</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Rating:</strong> E</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Warning(s): </strong>Strong Language. Sexual Content. Smut.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>_ღღღ_</strong>
</p><p>Today was Valentine's Day, one of the busiest days of the year for your store, a popular little bakery in downtown Cameron, North Carolina known as The Pastry Corner. It was barely 11 AM and already the store was packed with eager customers looking to see what treats your bakery had to offer this year. Inside, you and your busy team of workers and bakers buzzed about as everyone worked to fill last minute orders and purchases for loyal customers.</p><p>"Next in line, please." You call out before a man walked up to the counter and smiled at you.</p><p>"Welcome to The Pastry Corner!" you greet warmly. "What can I get you today?"</p><p>"I'll take one of your cakes from the display case. The chocolate cake with the strawberries on top."</p><p>"Nice choice." You grab one of the large cake boxes on one of the shelves behind you as you box the cake for the customer and hand it to him. The man handed you the money, which you happily took before he issued you another smile.</p><p>"Thanks. My wife is going to love this a lot!"</p><p>"You're welcome, and Happy Valentine's Day," you say bidding the man farewell as more customers lined up in front of the register. You smiled as you filled their orders, each of them leaving with looks of happiness on their faces. When you got the chance, you rushed to the back and brought out more desserts for the display box, just in time for the next wave of customers who were flocking into the bakery now.</p><p>You prepared yourself once again for the ambush. It would certainly be a long day, but it was always well worth the work.</p><hr/><p>Back in his apartment, Jeff Hardy was preparing himself for his own Valentine's date. He had planned a romantic evening with his current girlfriend, Luna, and he couldn't wait for her to arrive tonight. He'd already bought a bouquet of red roses, a matching earrings and jewelry set and the lingerie he picked out for her. God knows he struggled with that part, but thanks to the awesome Victoria Secret staff he was able to find something that he thought both he and Luna could both enjoy.</p><p>The only thing left to do was run down to the local cake bakery and pick up the cake he ordered for their special evening. Jeff quickly threw on some clothes; blue jeans, a black hoodie and sneakers before grabbing his wallet and car keys and leaving the apartment. After about 20 minutes of driving through traffic, Jeff had finally arrived at the bakery. He parked and stepped out of the car, staring up at the sign above the building.</p><p>"The Pastry Corner," he read aloud to himself. This was place. He grabbed his wallet from the car and stuffed it in his back pocket as he walked up to the building.</p><p>Right as he entered the shop, the smell of warm sugar and frosting hit Jeff's nose like a slap to the face. He took a look around the shop; the walls were a soft, pale pink, and the floors were made of black and white tiles creating a checkerboard look throughout the bakery. Giant menu boards hung behind the registers, along with a coffee and tea bar. The display box had been filled with all kinds of delicious looking treats; whole cakes, cupcakes, pies, brownies, macaroons, and the list went on and on. It was he first time stopping by here, but it appeared to be a very nice shop and it seemed to be quite popular today, which was really no surprise since it was Valentine's Day.</p><p>"Jeff?"</p><p>Just as he was looking over the display case, Jeff glanced up to see you walking over to the register in front of him, a look of surprise on your face.</p><p>"Hey there, neighbor!" Jeff greeted you, a warm grin stretching across his face.</p><p>"Hi!" You took a moment to let it all sink in. A minute of silence fell over as you stood there in disbelief. Your hot neighbor, Jeff Hardy was actually standing right in front of you, and he was in your bakery shop! Of course he was no stranger to you and vice versa as the two of you lived in the same apartment complex. From time to time, the two of you bumped into each other passing and going your separate ways, but you were always sure to greet each other as you did. Jeff was one of the few neighbors you actually liked in your building so it wasn't surprising when you found yourself wanting to be around him more. The only thing stopping you was that you knew he had a girlfriend. You knew her name was Luna, and you had seen her occasionally at his apartment when you would come home late at night and the couple would be outside on their balcony talking and stargazing. Out of respect, you kept your feelings for Jeff to yourself, but that didn't mean that you couldn't fantasize or think naughty things about him. God knows you did that a lot, but hey you were a single woman, and single women had urges, too.</p><p>"Well, welcome to The Pastry Corner," you said now breaking the silence. Jeff chuckled lightly at you.</p><p>"Thanks," he said "I must say; you guys got it smelling pretty damn good up in here!"</p><p>A smile the size of Texas lit up on your face hearing this from your crush. "Thank you. My team and I do our best and as you can see, we're quite busy this morning."</p><p>"That's for sure," agreed Jeff as he took another look at the gathered crowd. "So you own this place?"</p><p>"Yep!" you nod feeling a sense pride swelling in your chest.</p><p>"Well if I had known that I would have stopped by a lot sooner."</p><p>"Oh? Is that so?"</p><p>"Sure. I mean, if someone as angelic as you runs a bakery shop then the food here has to be divine."</p><p><em>Damn did he have a way with words.</em> You smirk at him, "You're real charming, ya know that?"</p><p>He smirked back at you, his green eyes giving you the once over. "That's the only way for a gentleman to be, Miss _ ."</p><p>"Ahh, I see..." You told yourself not to flirt with him but he was just so damn sexy, it was almost impossible not to. "So...what can I do for you, Mr. Hardy?"</p><p>"I'm here to pick up a cake order," Jeff replied in his cute southern accent.</p><p>"I thought I saw an order from you in the computer. Give me a minute to check on that for you."</p><p>"Take your time.." Jeff watched as you disappeared to the kitchen before returning moments later with a large, pale pink cake box. "You can take a peek inside if you'd like to...just to make sure everything's right," you told him as you sat it on top of the counter in front of him. Jeff smiled at you before opening the box to reveal a tall, round Chocolate ganache cake. You could tell by the delighted smile on Jeff's face that he was well pleased which was just the reaction you were hoping for.</p><p>"Wow, this looks great! You've done a badass job, neighbor!"</p><p>"I'm glad you like it."</p><p>Jeff then pulled out his wallet. "How much do I owe ya?"</p><p>"Normally I charge $50 bucks for a cake like this, but for you I'll take it down to $40."</p><p>"No, it's okay. I don't mind paying the full price." Jeff scrambled through his wallet before pulling out two $20 dollar bills and a $10 dollar bill, then he handed the money over to you, which you took hesitantly.</p><p>You arched a brow at him. "Are you sure you don't want the discount?"</p><p>He nodded. "Positive. Besides, you deserve it. I got what I want, so it's only fair you get what you want."</p><p><em>Oh, I haven't even begun to get what I want. </em>You thought to yourself silently as you stared him down like a fat kid at a dessert bar. Of course Jeff caught you staring at him, though he wasn't quite sure why. He quirked a brow as he stared back at you, confused.</p><p>"Everything okay, sweetheart?" he asked as he took the cake from the counter.</p><p><em>Oh shit</em>. You panicked.<em> Alright, _ just play it cool. </em>"Oh, yeah!" you say as you open the register to slide Jeff's payment inside. "Everything's fine...it's just that I'm feeling a slight headache trying to come on. Nothing I can't handle, though."</p><p>Jeff's expression suddenly changed from confused to concerned. "That's not good. Maybe you should take a break for a bit."</p><p>"Yeah...that's probably a good idea."</p><p>"Well, I hope you feel better soon," Jeff said with a smile. "Have a good day, _ and thanks again for the cake!"</p><p>"Thanks, you too..." you say with a hint of sadness in your voice as you watch him walk out the shop. You'd</p><hr/><p>After picking up the cake from the bakery and making a few other stops, Jeff finally arrived home. He grabbed the cake box from the passenger's seat and made his way upstairs to his apartment. When he got in, he quickly placed the cake on the kitchen counter and pulled out his phone to check the time. It was a little after 2 o' clock in the evening, which left Jeff plenty of time to prepare everything for the romantic evening he had planned...but first he needed to clean the apartment.</p><p>He started with the bedroom of the apartment, stripping the old sheets off the bed and putting on some clean ones and a freshly washed comforter over the top. After he had gotten the bed nice and tidy, he moved on to vacuuming, which didn't take long at all. Once he'd finished with the bedroom, he worked his way around the rest of the apartment, until all tasks were completed.</p><p>Upon finishing with his work, Jeff went into the bedroom grabbing a clean set of clothes and his favorite bottle of Axe body wash that smelled of sage and cedarwood and headed for the bathroom. Turning on the water, he patiently waited for the water to heat up before he stepped in and began washing himself. He stepped back out after about 15 minutes and dried himself down, taking the clean set of clothes - a pair of black sweatpants and a white wife beater and putting them on. He then dried and combed through his dark hair, slipping it into a man-bun before he had completed his routine.</p><p>Heading back to the living room, Jeff decided to take a break and watch some TV. His girlfriend, Luna would be arriving in a couple of hours and he was eager to spend the rest of the evening with her once she got there. In the meantime, Jeff would relax a little until it was time to get dinner started.</p><p>xxx</p><p>It was a little later in the evening when Jeff woke up. There was little daytime left so now he had to get started on the dinner. He went to the kitchen and pulled all of the ingredients to make the perfect chicken alfredo dish. He then began boiling the noodles in a pot while working on the chicken and sauce cooking everything on the stove and left it there for a bit while he set up the table and went to go change into something a little more</p><p>Jeff returned around 20 minutes later to see the food was about finished. He turned everything on the stove off and began making two plates, one for him and the other for Luna. When everything was set, he pulled out his phone and called Luna as he patiently waited for her to answer.</p><p>"Hello?" a voice answered after picking up the phone. Jeff suddenly felt his heart drop and shatter into pieces, in disbelief at what he'd just heard.</p><p>Another man had picked up Luna's phone...</p><p>Just where the hell was she? And who was this prick on the other line?</p><p>"Who is this?" Jeff demanded to know feeling himself grow angry. "And where is Luna?"</p><p>The other end of the phone suddenly went silent as the mystery man hung up.</p><p>"Hello?" Jeff cursed under his breath as he suddenly tossed his phone across the room, the device skidding across the room.</p><p>Confusion. Anger. Heartache. Disbelief.</p><p>Each emotion slapped Jeff in the face one by one and left him feeling overwhelmed by what he had just discovered. He didn't want to believe that the woman he'd been with for two years would betray his trust in such a cruel and crushing way. And the fact that it was Valentine's Day made the pain sting worse than he would've imagined. With no choice but to cancel his plans, Jeff put everything away and went to his room, changing out of his clothes and back into his sweatpants and white tank-top before grabbing his car keys and leaving his apartment.</p><p>He really needed to clear his head right now.</p><hr/><p>You let out a sigh as you closed up the bakery for the night. Today had been one of the busiest days for your bakery, but with it being Valentine's Day and all, you expected to be on your feet for most of the day anyway. It was well worth the chaos and craziness you had to endure as you easily earned around $600 dollars today. Not to mention the fact that your crush, Jeff Hardy had stopped by your shop and complimented you on your culinary skills. That was easily the best part of the whole day. You hated to admit it, but you were a tiny bit jealous of Luna and all the love and affection she would be getting from Jeff tonight. Especially since the man practically lived in your freaky ass imagination and yet you couldn't have him. Despite having the hots for Jeff, you still hoped he was having a nice Valentine's date with Luna tonight.</p><p>As you make your way to your car, you pull out your phone, checking the time. It was a quarter to 9, which left you with four hours and fifteen minutes until Valentine's Day was officially over.</p><p><em>Gee, fours whole hours. What could I possibly do to pass the time?</em> you thought sarcastically to yourself as you cranked up the car and started on the way home.</p><p>After the 20 minute drive you arrived home thrilled to finally be off your feet for the next couple of hours. The only thing you really wanted to do now was soak in a bubble bath with a glass of champagne, and forget the fact that your crush was probably next door dicking down a girl who isn't you. You definitely weren't excited to hear all that tonight.</p><p>"Oooh, don't stop daddy. I love it so much!" you mimicked almost perfectly in Luna's annoying sex voice.</p><p>As you make your way up the stairs, you enter your apartment, flicking on the hallway lights before walking into next room, the stillness of your dark and quiet bedroom greeting you as you turn on the lights and toss your purse and keys onto the bed.</p><p>The first thing you did was step into the bathroom to run the hot bubble bath you promised yourself on the way home. While that was happening, you dashed to the kitchen grabbing a chilled bottle of champagne from the refrigerator and a champagne glass from one of the kitchen cabinets, a couple of scented candles from a drawer, and finally the box of Russell Stover chocolates you'd bought for yourself before heading back to the bedroom. You sat the gathered items on your bed then checked the water in the bathtub. Sticking a hand in, you tested the temperature to find the water nice, hot and bubbly.</p><p>"Perfect!" You smile as you reach into the basket of bath-bombs you kept on the toilet tank selecting one of the rose scented balls and unwrapping it, throwing it into the tub and letting it melt, the clear water slowly turning into a soft rosy-pink color. Running your hands through the water again you equally distribute the bomb throughout the bath before moving on to the candles. You grab the three sticks lighting them and placing them carefully around the edge of the tub. Lastly, you grabbed your champagne and chocolates off the bed.</p><p>Peeling off your dirty work uniform, you toss the clothes to the side and tie your hair up in a bun before stepping into the hot bath and settling into the rich bubbles with your champagne and chocolates in hand. You release a long and relaxed sigh as the warmth of the water heated your skin "Now this is the life."</p><p>You decided to pour yourself some of the champagne first filling the glass until it was full and sipping on it enjoying the bubbles that fizzed and tickled your nose. You then opened the box of chocolates, taking one and plopping it in your mouth, the wonderfully delicious taste of caramel and chocolate marinating on your taste-buds. You sat there savoring your food and drink until you had gulped down three glasses of champagne and the entire box of chocolates.</p><p>You felt kinda guilty for devouring a whole box of chocolates in one sitting but you gave yourself a pass since it was a special occasion. After enjoying those blissful 20 minutes of relaxation you began lathering yourself with your rose scented body wash and after about ten more minutes in the tub you stepped out and dried off. As much as you would love to soak the night away in the tub, you weren't exactly interested in turning into a prune. Now that you were clean you needed something sexy to put on. Luckily, you had made a trip to Victoria Secret last week before all the nice lingerie was picked off by last minute shoppers. Rummaging through your panty drawer, you picked out a cherry red three-piece set consisting of lace panties with the matching bra and robe and dressed yourself before you decided to perfume and lotion yourself down with your favorite Victoria Secret perfume and lotion set you'd picked up there as well.</p><p>If you couldn't get sexy for Jeff Hardy then damn it you were gonna get sexy for yourself tonight!</p><p>As you get ready to settle into bed you hear a loud bang against your front door. You automatically stop what you're doing and walk to the front door to peek outside through your peephole but you didn't see anyone.</p><p>"That's weird."</p><p>While you were standing there it happened again. You didn't know who it was but you'd be damned before you allow anyone to break into your apartment. You tie your robe and quickly reach for the metal bat you kept by the front door and arm yourself as you reached for the lock twisting it before turning the knob and pulling the door open. Confusion lit up on your face as you looked around to see no one.</p><p>"Yo, whoever's playin' around my door, you betta quit it, or else this bat is going across yo head!" you yell out quickly growing annoyed at the situation.</p><p>"Everything okay, _?" you hear someone ask. You instantly recognize the familiar southern accent and glance over at the flight of stairs to see Jeff coming up.</p><p>You let out a sigh and lower the bat as a wave of relief washed over you and calmed your nerves. "Yeah, I just thought I heard someone in front of my door."</p><p>"Probably just 'Love-Struck Larry' trying to get your attention again," joked Jeff as he walked over, standing in front of you. He then glanced down at the bat in your hand. "Looks like you meant serious business."</p><p>A groan fell from your mouth when Jeff mentioned the neighbor he'd dubbed as 'Love-Struck Larry'. He lived just beneath you on the first floor of the complex and irritated you more than any of the other neighbors in your building. It wasn't that he was a bad person or anything, he just had a major crush on you and had made it a mission of trying to ask you out every time he would see you and with it being Valentine's Day, you wouldn't be surprised if he was trying to make a move on you once again.</p><p>"He's sweet, but he's a little crazy," you whispered. "And when my life is at stake, it's always serious business."</p><p>"I hear ya," Jeff said chuckling behind another one of those sexy grins of his.</p><p>You couldn't help but smile back, your heart pounding hard in your chest. There was something about the way he looked at you with those gorgeous green eyes that made you melt under his gaze. He was the first guy you'd met that had that affect on you and it didn't hurt that he was absolutely sexy as hell! And it didn't help that he was wearing one of those sexy wife-beaters that showed off his nicely tone muscles. But that wasn't the only reason you had taken interest in him. It was his kind-hearted nature and the fact that he was a total badass that attracted you to him. Little did he know how often he consumed your thoughts and dreams. It was taking a lot of will-power to keep from jumping his bones.</p><p>"So.. how's your Valentine's Day been going?" he asked curiously and breaking the silence.</p><p>"It's going okay," you answered casually. "How are things going with you and Luna? Did you guys enjoy the cake?"</p><p>The air was silent again before Jeff replied; "There is no more Luna."</p><p><em>What a minute, did I just hear him right?</em> Your mouth dropped open in disbelief before you asked, "What do you mean?"</p><p>Jeff's eyes moved to the ceiling as he shoved his hands in the pocket of his sweatpants, his expression suddenly hardening as he blew out a breath filled with a combination of disgust and disappointment. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you, _."</p><p>Already you knew where he was going with this. Your eyes softened suddenly, a hint of sadness in them and there was a pang in your chest that you couldn't describe. Anytime you had seen him around, Jeff always seemed to have a smile on his face, but seeing him like this, so vulnerable and hurting...it made you feel so bad for him.</p><p>"Hey, do you wanna come inside? We could sit and talk for a bit if you want..."</p><p>Jeff looked at you quizzically. "Don't you have company? I don't want to ruin your evening just because mine has gone to shit."</p><p>Shaking your head, you answered; "No."</p><p>"Then why are you dressed so...uh..."</p><p>"Sexy?" You finish the statement knowing that's what he was thinking. "It's a special night, and since I'm a single woman I figured I would take the time out to give <em>myself</em> a little extra self-love."</p><p>"I see..." you heard Jeff's voice trail off as he stared at you...</p><p>Jeff felt an unexpected wave of emotions come over him as he stood before you. He didn't know why but you had always held this spell over him whether you knew it or not, and he always had to fight hard to keep himself in check around you. You were funny, bubbly and seemed to be an all around fun person to be around. Not to mention absolutely stunning! And he'd be lying to himself if he said he hadn't noticed how hot you looked standing in the doorway right now, in lingerie no less.</p><p>Whatever pampering you'd done tonight certainly caught his attention. He was starting to understand why 'Love-Struck Larry' was so determined on trying to win you over, and hell he personally couldn't blame the guy! What man wouldn't want a babe like you?</p><p>"So, are you coming in?"</p><p>"Hmm?" Jeff blinked coming away from his thoughts as he continued to gaze at you.</p><p>You looked him up and down as your repeated yourself. "Are you gonna come inside? I think we both could use some company. I've even got some champagne to go with that cake...if you wanna bring it over."</p><p>Jeff nodded. "Sure. Give me a few minutes and I'll be right over."</p><p>
  <strong>_ღღღ_</strong>
</p><p>"So let me get this straight: you called her phone trying to find out where she was and another man picked up her phone?"</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"Wow," you say momentarily speechless. "I'm sorry that happened..."</p><p>"Don't worry about it," said Jeff dejectedly. "I just wish I woulda known before I wasted so much time trying to surprise her today. I feel like such an idiot."</p><p>"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself. Your heart was in the right place, and she's the idiot if she thought she could ever replace you. Trust me, there are pleeennty of women that would kill to have a good man like you, Jeff Hardy."</p><p>He looked at you and gave a half-smile. "Thanks, _."</p><p>You suddenly scoot off the couch and walk into the kitchen, grabbing 2 champagne glasses, 2 plates, and 2 forks before opening the refrigerator and pulling out another bottle of champagne. Jeff's eyes followed behind you as he watched you from the couch..."Where are you doing?</p><p>"Getting cake for us. You look like you could use something sweet."</p><p>"Need any help?"</p><p>"Yes." You walked back into the living room and handed him the bottle of champagne and the two glasses. "Could you open the champagne and pour us some while I cut the cake?"</p><p>"Sure," Jeff said taking the bottle and popping it open with ease. He then began to fill the two glasses you gave to him. Meanwhile, you cut two large pieces of the cake for each of you before closing the box and walking back to the living room, passing one of the plates to Jeff as you sat back on the couch.</p><p>"Thanks," he said staring down at the piece of chocolate cake on his plate. "I guess it would be silly to let all your hard work and a good cake go to waste."</p><p>"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to..."</p><p>"It's okay, I'll try some of it just for you."</p><p>You flash him a cute smile. "You're sweet.."</p><p>Both of you then began to indulge in the delicious cake and champagne. You both talked for a little while and you came to find out a lot more about Jeff, including his love for art, music and sports. Listening to how passionate he was about each of his interests drew you in to him. He also shared some memories from his childhood and high school with you, and honestly you could sit and listen to his stories for hours. He certainly was an intriguing individual with a huge passion for life which made him all the more sexier in your eyes.</p><p>"Wow, you have so many interesting stories. I can't believe how many fun things you've done in your life."</p><p>"Neither can I," Jeff joked with a laugh. "But I always say you've gotta live life to the fullest."</p><p>You nodded in agreement. "Definitely."</p><p>Taking the last bite of his cake, Jeff sat his plate on the coffee table. "I gotta say, though... despite the circumstances tonight, that was actually one damn good cake, neighbor!"</p><p>You finished yours as well and shifted your body to face the charming, and newly single, young bachelor "Aww, you flatter me, Jeff."</p><p>"No, seriously; that was one of the best cakes I've ever had. You've definitely found your number one customer in me," Jeff stated with his first real genuine smile of the night. He then looked at you and said "You know one day I hope to find a nice woman like yourself, _."</p><p>"It's not too late, ya know." Jeff just stared at you confused.</p><p>"Not too late? What do you mean..?" He asked curiously.</p><p>"I guess what I'm trying to say is..." At that very moment, you stand up from the couch bringing a hand to your head and remove the scrunchie holding your hair in place and shook it out allowing it to fall down from the messy bun style and fall neatly past your shoulders. In addition, you untie the satin robe you were wearing, letting it fall open to reveal your sexy chocolate figure in front of him. "I'll be yours, tonight." A smirk reached your lips as you stared down at him. "What do you think?" you ask wrapping a lock of curly hair around your finger seductively.</p><p>Jeff sat back a moment taking it all in, his green eyes darkening with lust and desire as stared up at you from the couch. "I think you look fucking sexy as hell..."</p><p>You crouch down to your knees and Jeff watches as you position your body in between his legs, your eyes never shifting away from his. "See something you like down there?..." he asked deciding to tease with you a bit.</p><p>"I do," you answer back with a lick of your lips. "Mind if I...peek?"</p><p>Jeff grinned. "Please do..."</p><p>With a slow motion you pull down the sweatpants to see that Jeff had gone commando, the head of his erect cock peeking out at you before you grab it and start to tease it with the tip of your tongue, gathering the salty precum along your taste-buds. You listened as he groaned in pleasure, his cock throbbing hard in your hand. Another smirk finds its way to your face as you stare up at him loving his reactions as you decided to take things a step further. Leaning forward, you wrapped your mouth around his cock, taking him all in at once. Jeff shuts his eyes and throws his head back as a string of curses leave his mouth, his hand reaching down and grabbing a fistful of your hair and pushing your head down further on his cock, the unexpected force making you gag a bit.</p><p>As he's cursing and moaning your name, you go back to town bobbing down his shaft, sucking loudly and harshly. Using your free hand, you allow it to travel just beneath his cock to caress his balls, removing your mouth from his shaft and sucking each of them into your mouth one at a time before letting your tongue slide along the underside of his lengthy cock and back up to the tip. A hiss could be heard leaving Jeff's mouth as he watches you in action - turned on and aching to get his hands on you. You returned to fully deep-throating him again, until finally Jeff stopped you, not wanting to come before the time.</p><p>You look to him with fluttering lashes as he pulled you away, both of you panting hard and trying to collect your breaths.</p><p>"Damn, you almost killed me, babe..."</p><p>You giggled and wiped away the drool dripping from your lips. "I know..." you chirp proudly as you stand to your feet now. "Wanna retire to my bedroom? We can finish the rest of our fun in there," you said with a wink.</p><p>"Do you even need to ask?" Jeff grinned as he stood up, stepping out of his sweatpants before you took his hand and led him to the bedroom. Once there, you pushed him back on the bed playfully removing your robe and tossing it as you crawled on top of him. You lean down wasting no time in crashing your lips against his in a heated frenzy, your tongue mingling with his as all of the desire and passion you had kept bottled up inside for so long came spilling out, all in a matter of seconds. You could still taste the chocolate cake from earlier on his taste buds as well as a hint of the champagne as you let a string of moans echo from your lips. Jeff reciprocated you, breathing in the lovely scent of your Victoria Secret perfume as he deepened the kiss letting his hands roam all over your body, the heat of his touch prickling your smooth brown skin and driving you crazy. Not long after, a hand slides its way down the skin of your soft stomach and into your panties, a moan leaving your throat when you feel the motion of his fingers buried deep inside you, Jeff's thumb rubbing against your clit.</p><p>"Damn, you're already wet and we've barely begun..."</p><p>"I know...isn't it great?"</p><p>Jeff continues playing with your pussy and you let out a pleased whine with your voice just barely above a whisper. He hadn't even been doing it for very long but by fuck was he good with his fingers! You found yourself needing more...wanting more. As if he'd read your mind, Jeff scooted down the bed beneath you until he was staring up at your cunt. He could already see the damp spot where your pussy had been soaking through your panties before-hand. Ripping your panties to the side, Jeff slowly licked a wet stripe along the wet folds of your pussy causing your body to jolt violently as he tasted you, your flavors tingling and dancing on his tongue.</p><p>"Oh my gosh..!" you whimper softly feeling him latch onto your hips as Jeff kept you steady on all fours as he slid his tongue back up into your pussy, swirling it around and slurping your juices into his mouth as your pussy leaked all over his face. "J-JEFF!" you scream out balling your fists into the bedsheets. He smirks straight into your core, your screams of ecstasy ringing in his ears and making his cock twitch with need. He gives your pussy one final lick, then Jeff scoots from underneath you and pulls you onto his lap, staring at you with those incredibly sexy green eyes of his.</p><p>"You sound so fucking sexy... screaming my name like that..." His tells you before you tackle him with kisses, sucking and biting his neck while your hands roam down to find the bottom of Jeff's shirt, removing it and tossing it to the side just moments before Jeff rips off your bra and panties. You place your hands on his shoulders to balance your weight as you hover yourself over Jeff's length before he grabs your hips and slams into you. You gasp a bit at the intrusion as Jeff's cock stretches your pussy, filling you up so good that you can't help but to sob out in pleasure. He was the exact way you had envisioned him - big and girthy...the perfect size for your aching cunt. You press a hand against his chest and you take control, bouncing up and down in his lap in a slow and steady rhythm allowing your pussy to adjust to Jeff's length. Soon after, you quicken your pace as sweat beads started to form on both of your bodies. You push Jeff back until his head was resting against the soft pillows beneath him as you sink lower onto his cock until he was balls-deep inside your cunt.</p><p>"Shit…!" You cursed under your breath as you work your hips around, your ass bouncing with you as your body kicked into over-drive. You were so fucking horny for him and you were going to make this moment count if it was the last thing you did!</p><p>"Damn, baby," Jeff growled as he watched you work your hips on his cock, the walls of your pussy squeezing him tighter and tighter as you expertly rode his cock, chasing after your release. His hands suddenly reach up to play with your breasts making you moan in hot passion as he smiled up at you. "Lookin' sexy up there.." You giggle as you lean down to capture his mouth with kisses while Jeff enjoys the feel of your pussy clenching around his cock. He curses and let out a loud growl as he suddenly sits up and takes ahold of your hips again slamming into you from below.</p><p>"Oh God...! Yes...fuck me just like that, Jeff!" you plead shamelessly. Jeff fulfilled your wishes as he kept fucking into you, his cock messy with your slick as he bounced you violently on his cock, your breasts bouncing in his face. "Ooooh, it's coming!"</p><p>Jeff growled as your walls started to quiver uncontrollably. "That's right, baby! Rain on my cock!" Soon a warm fire formed in the pit of your belly and you found yourself sobbing loudly as cum exploded all over Jeff's cock and down to his balls as he carried you into your second orgasm of the night.</p><p>Jeff suddenly slides out of your pussy and into a new position, this time turning you onto your side. Now it was his turn to have some fun! He grabbed your leg from behind and let it hang over his elbow giving him more vision and access to your cunt before he slid back inside of it, groaning at the feeling of your warm walls as he eagerly slams up into your pussy from behind, his rapid thrusts abusing it in all sorts of delightful ways. "J-Jeff!" You quickly run a hand down towards your clit, rubbing the delicate area in fast, circular motions as you took everything Jeff had to offer. Once again, the air is filled with erotic moans echoing from the two of you, the wet sound of your pussy mingling in the mix.</p><p>"You haven't had good dick like this before have you, _?" Jeff asked as he watched your greedy pussy swallow his dick with each thrust. He smirked at the thought of being the only man who could fuck you into oblivion like this. He reached up and gave your breasts a squeeze before running his hand down between your legs, his hand on top of yours as you both work to stimulate your clit.</p><p>"N- no!" You manage to reply back feeling another orgasm on the rise. "I have to come, Jeff!" You announce over the sound of his cock drowning in your pussy.</p><p>Jeff suddenly started pounding into you harder. "Drown my cock," he whispered into your ear, his cool breath sending shivers down your warm skin. "Don't hold back on me now, beautiful..."</p><p>"OH, SHIT! J-JEFF! Almost instantly your felt your third climax of the night come shooting through you like a bolt of lightning, both of you watching as your pussy started squirting all over the place as you scream out Jeff's name. He isn't far behind as an earth-shattering orgasm hits him as well.</p><p>"FUCK!" Groaned Jeff as he gave your cunt a few more thrusts before he spilled his cum into you, moaning your name and panting heavily before finally pulling out. He released your leg and reached down and pulled the covers over the both of you as he leaned over to kiss your cheek and squeezed your breasts again, enjoying this post-coital bliss with you. "Best. Valentine's Day. Ever." he stated as he finally came down, folding his arms behind his head as he looked over at you. "Are you tired?"</p><p>You rotate your body as you turn around to face him, your brown orbs staring into his green ones. "Oh, I'm nowhere near done with you, Hardy," you say smirking, snuggling closer to him as you walk your fingers down his sexy pecs and abs. "I've waited far too long for this moment, and I plan on savoring every second of it."</p><p>"Damn.. you're just a big ole' freak, huh?"</p><p>"The good ones always are," you smirk with a wink.</p><p>"Then come on and climb aboard. I wanna see more of your freaky side..." grinned Jeff.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>